Happily ever after is the plan
by BlueNynaeve
Summary: Fluffy pillow talk between Theodred and Boromir enroute to Rivendell.  You already know the dark ending.  SLASH.


Boromir looked over his shoulder at Theodred. "You know I love you more than life itself."

Theodred sighed. He had heard this start before, always preceding a qualification of epic proportions. Lying together, sticky with each other's juices and languid with release, was a classic time for Boromir to bring up deep topics - often in discussion of yet one more obstacle to their shared happiness.

"But we are the heirs to kingdoms. Duty and the love we bear for our people must come before the indulgences of our own personal love. You must take a wife and make an heir."

Theodred sighed again. He had heard this all before from almost every faction inside and outside of Rohan. His father's new advisor Grima had just presented him with a list of acceptable candidates not yesterday. The five council members with unmarried daughters had been after him for years, no matter that their ages ranged from half his to half again. His own short list was topped by his childhood friend Elberythe. He knew they could be comfortable together and she would not begrudge his deep-seated feelings for the man cradled in his arms. In fact, he would not be here wrapped around his lover, if not for her urging him to make his feelings known back when they had just been youths.

He did wonder if she would allow him to continue this long-standing affair he had with Boromir if they wed. Even though sporadic at best, when they were in the same place they spent every night together entwined in each other's arms. And over the past fifteen years, they had managed to see each other at least a couple times a year. Most of those times had been in Minas Tirith, where the servants were less inclined to worry about where the master took his pleasure, less desperate for offspring than the agrarian and somewhat nomadic Rohirrim.

Theodred suddenly became aware that Boromir had stopped his lecture and was waiting for a response.

"What?"

"I asked if you have someone in mind to marry."

Theodred tangled his fingers with Boromir's. "Elbie. She fancies no one as yet. She wants children and should start on them soon. And she knows I love you already."

Boromir's hum of agreement told Theodred that their thoughts matched. "She would let us love each other?"

"Probably. I would ask her to be certain, but she inquires after your health every time I return from Gondor. She seems fond of you and glad that my thoughts of you are reciprocated.

Theodred nuzzled his face into the junction of Boromir's neck and shoulder, delicately licking at the salty skin there. "I will ask her at the first opportunity." He chuckled darkly. "And you will have to stay for the wedding."

"That is my plan precisely except for the part where I watch you play at newlyweds." Boromir pulled Theodred's arms more securely about himself, shifting his hips more deeply into the lanky curve of Theodred's torso and legs. "See that you ask soon, preferably tomorrow. We don't want to her to get away."

"We? Just who is marrying her, hmmm?"

Boromir pulled away, propping himself on an elbow to peer down at Theodred through his unruly hair. His face was set in stoic lines, but his eyes looked worried. "We will still be us after you and I marry, yes?"

Theodred rolled to his back, staring up at the tent ceiling above them and swallowed a lump in his throat. Boromir's father Denethor thought the sun rose and set on his firstborn - Boromir could roll in donkey dung and his father would praise him for his humility. He would not care if Boromir had a wife and ten companions on the side. On the other hand, his own father Theoden King loved him, and while he depended on the closeness of Theodred and Boromir from a diplomatic standpoint, he often referred to their brotherly companionship. And he sneered, "Sodomite!" while referring to one of his own respected councilmember's long-time partner. So his father would be pleased and possibly relieved by a marriage, but would give no empathy if he understood their true relationship.

Also, since his mother's recent death, his father had taken up her mantra requesting grandchildren. His cousin Eomer was likely to provide his father with children soon. Well soon, if he would ever bring Lothiriel back to Rohan to join him. But she was young yet and Boromir was right, he could not pass off his duty to his people. He could not drop the task on his cousin and run off on exciting quests with his heart of hearts.

Boromir's hand stroked lightly down his cheek, pulling him from his circling thoughts. "Theodred?" Boromir swallowed audibly, eyes searching his face for any clue to his thoughts.

Theodred gazed up at his beloved. He reveled in the love behind the worry, even as he sought to soothe the powerful man. "Of course, we will still be us. You love me. I love you. Nothing, not even the armies of Mordor can tear us apart forever." Stroking his own hand down his lover's cheek, he clasped his shoulder and pulled Boromir down to nestle his face against his chest.

"I will ask Elbie tomorrow at the feast. She will say yes. We will wed in a sennight before you leave and get on with the business of making heirs. You will go on this strange quest to Rivendell and when you return to Minas Tirith next year, you will ask Lady Winweld to wed. She of the huge tracts of land and even larger ambition and organizational skills. Then you will get on with the business of making heirs. We will continue to visit one another as the friendship of our kingdoms depends upon it, and once this war is done, you and I will live contentedly until our heirs can take over the running of our respective countries. We will retire to a quiet hamlet without our wives, who will of course desire the conveniences of Edoras and Minas Tirith above our still manly muscular bodies."

"And raise and cure the finest, fattest hams." Boromir let out a snort just short of a giggle, tracing idle designs around Theodred's nipple.

"Raise the finest horses..." Theodred corrected mock-sternly, playfully flicking the tips of Boromir's blond-brown hair.

Boromir grinned unrepentantly, quickly pecking his lips to the bottom of Theodred's chin. "And live happily ever after."

Theodred grinned back, tilting his head for soft kiss to laughing lips. "And live happily ever after."

...

Years later, on a distant shore far from where Theodred fell defending the Fords of Isen, far from the cataracts where Boromir's funeral boat was last glimpsed, two young men offered roses to the local belle, and all the while covertly absorbed each other's every expression.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yet another side vignette from a longer partially written unpublished saga. Said saga follows Eomer and Lothiriel from a childhood where all of the Gondorian and Rohirric ruling lines know each other and visit at least every few years to keep ties close. Boromir and Theodred are both near forty and more than a decade older than the next eldest Eomer and Faramir. Elberythe would have to be younger than Theodred by a few years to be eligible, but could still be a longtime friend._


End file.
